


Fragrance

by Raventothenest



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventothenest/pseuds/Raventothenest
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 9





	Fragrance

卯木千景是被茅崎至口齿不清的梦呓吵醒的。  
“……再氪两笔……啧……”  
至翻了个身，之后的话都被捂在了被子里，但听起来，模糊的发音像是“杂鱼”。  
彼时，清晨的阳光从窗帘的缝隙中透进来，穿过微尘缓缓漫舞的空气，在墙上投下光斑。在昏暗中，千景平静的深蓝色眼眸一瞬不瞬地盯着那处泛金色的斑点，突起的喉结缓缓滚动了一下。  
似乎做了一个还算不错的梦。他闭上眼，试图记起一星半点关于那场梦境的回忆。  
最先回想起的是流淌在梦里的气味，和煦柔美的铃兰混杂着蜂蜜的甜香，像浓稠的巧克力液体一样缓缓包裹全身，渗入肌理，骨髓和灵魂也沾染了那种摄人心魄的味道。他回忆起自己中蛊一般地凝视着她含着笑意，明亮透彻的海棠色眼眸，随后是手指穿过棕色长发时指缝与指尖柔滑的触感，在那之后，他记得自己俯下了身——  
千景翻身坐了起来，手背抚过嘴唇，对方唇瓣的温度仿佛还残留在那里。  
“是监督啊。”虽然他对于对象并不意外，但明明早已不是荷尔蒙满到头顶的年纪了，却还会做这种梦，连自己想到也觉得有些好笑。  
偶然吗？倒也不是。  
随手摸过枕头下方的眼镜，路过至的床铺去卫生间洗漱时，他不出所料地瞥到乱糟糟的被窝里戳出几撮金色的乱毛。  
“前辈你好早啊……”  
“你今天休假？”  
“啊……熬夜到四点终于通关了，要死了……”  
“……”  
真想让公司里那群被假冒精英的外表欺骗的可怜女人看到干物宅男的真面目啊。

穿戴整齐来到餐厅时，泉早已在厨房忙碌准备早餐。一回头看到他，她明显吓了一跳。  
“千景先生！真是的，你走路没有声音的吗？”她抚着胸口心有余悸。  
千景随口说：“看来我一大清早就能让监督心动不已。”  
泉噎了一下，“请不要捉弄人了！”  
“今天怎么是监督在准备早餐？”  
“臣君赶论文很辛苦，为大家做早餐这种事情我还是搞得定的。对了，既然千景先生现在有空，不如来帮忙好了。”  
他本能地拒绝：“我可没说过现在有空。”  
她严肃指出，“千景先生脸上完全就是写着「现在我很闲」的样子。”  
“要帮大家盯着监督确保早餐不变成咖喱，同时还要注意不因为监督的魅力而分心，我也是很忙的。”  
“……”泉的耳廓以肉眼可见的速度变成了桃红色，“换句话来说，身边有千景先生这么充满魅力的男性注视，我也会很受干扰！”  
自不量力，但试图发起反击，也算勇气可嘉。  
“哦？只是注视就会受到干扰的话，监督要不要试试其他更过分的事情？”  
“……”彻底败下阵来。  
嘴上这样说着，他仍然接过了煎玉子烧的工作。  
“千景先生单手打蛋的方式好熟练，平时也经常下厨吗？”  
“我不喜欢油烟的味道，但自己还是会做的。”  
“毕竟是千兔先生嘛……啊，抱歉。”  
她倾过上身，不小心凑得太近，发丝拂过了他的下颔，身上铃兰与蜂蜜的独特味道也有几缕似有若无地钻进他的鼻腔，忽然让他有些燥热起来。千景下意识地一偏脸，她察觉之后，立刻有些讪讪地将身子缩了回去。  
“差点忘了，千景先生是讨厌女性的嘛。”  
她遮掩尴尬的演技一如既往地蹩脚，他把打散拌匀的蛋液倒进烧锅。  
“哈哈，我没有讨厌监督哦，”他骨节分明的手握着筷子，轻轻搅拌着锅里的玉子烧，“只是监督的身上很香，让我一时间有点忘乎所以了。”  
“可能是因为刚换的沐浴露，莫非是千景先生讨厌的味道？”泉自动忽略了后半句话，有点紧张起来，小心地嗅自己的小臂。  
“不是啦，别在意。”他笑眯眯地说，“监督身上的味道很好闻。”  
叮的一声，烤面包机完成烤制，岔开了她的注意。香味渐渐地从烧锅里飘出来，泉拉开碗橱的拉门，从里面找出瓷碟。她低头时松散的长发从背后落到肩侧，露出一截细白颀长的脖颈，沿着脖颈的弧度往上，隐藏在发丝中的小巧精致的耳垂若隐若现。  
如果像在梦中，衔住她的耳垂，沿着那道弧线亲吻下去，触感一定是光滑温热的，脆弱洁白的肌肤在粗糙的舌苔与牙齿的摩擦和轻咬下颤抖，轻轻吮吸就会出现暧昧的红印。想就着泉身上那种令他失神的甜香，吮着她那两片精致的锁骨，用舌尖细细描摹深浅不一的涡。  
蛋液在烧锅里逐渐成型，冒着哧哧的油声，他回过神，专心用筷子对付玉子烧。  
“至先生今天不上班吗？”  
“那家伙上个月都在加班，这几天是带薪休假的状态。”  
“原来如此，工薪族真辛苦啊。”  
她对于他脑内的幻想浑然不知，若有所思地点头感慨着。颤颤巍巍的玉子烧差不多被卷好定型，冒着热气盛进了盘子，学生组也陆陆续续打着哈欠走进了餐厅。吃过早餐后，泉给在玄关换鞋的学生们一一分发便当。  
“不会又是咖喱便当吧……”  
“我好歹也是会做一些别的东西的！对了，十座君，我有给你放龟吉馒头哦。”  
“谢谢。”  
“你居然给我以外的男人做便当……作为补偿，下次你要亲手喂给我吃。❤️”  
“我拒绝。啊，对了，也有千景先生的份呢。”  
“我的？”虽然有些意外，他还是接过了那个粉色小熊裹布包着的便当盒。  
“是千景先生会喜欢的东西哦！我很期待你的反应呢！”  
“咖喱星人给咖喱星人做的肯定是咖喱啦。”  
“我喜欢的东西，只需要你就可以了。❤️”  
“真澄，不要这样对待成年人！”  
“那就谢谢监督了。”千景微笑，“我出门了。”  
他听到泉笑着的声音：“路上小心哦。”

打开便当盒子发现里面装的是咖喱时他倒是一点都不觉得意外，如果要论意外，不如说米饭中央那只用粉色腌萝卜雕刻的龅牙兔子给他的冲击力和用海苔碎拼出来的“千兔先生，请吃”给他带来的冲击力更大一些。  
尽管躲到了角落，还是被公司眼尖的女同事发现了。  
“好可爱，是卯木前辈自己做的吗？”  
他职业性地挤出一个礼貌的笑，“不是我做的。”  
“听说卯木前辈和茅崎前辈住在一个宿舍里，莫非是茅崎前辈做的吗？”女同事突然开始了奇怪的联想。  
“我们不是那种能互做便当的关系。”  
“难道是卯木前辈有女朋友了？”  
“不要乱猜啦，”千景不眨眼睛，语气诚恳，“老家的妹妹最近来东京，因为以前读书的时候就经常给我做便当，今天上班之前也无论如何都一定要把便当盒塞给我。”  
“原来卯木前辈还有一个妹妹，”女同事们感叹，“前辈和妹妹感情真好呢。”  
“说起来茅崎先生也有一个感情很好的妹妹，有这么英俊的哥哥好羡慕啊。”  
熟练地打发掉女同事们之后，他打开手机拍了一张照片，用LIME传给泉。  
“咖喱很好吃，”他又加了一句，“兔子像监督一样可爱。”  
对方仿佛一直等着他，没过两秒就发来了消息。  
“我就知道千景先生一定会喜欢！！毕竟只有千景先生是能跟我站在统一战线理解我的咖喱同志嘛！”她配上了一个哭泣的兔子的表情。  
“很像给丈夫准备爱心便当的妻子。”  
“真是的，不要又突然开这样的玩笑啦！”  
“刚好明天我也准备申请休假，作为对便当的答谢，如果监督要出去买东西可以喊我去帮忙。”  
“真的吗！”泉配了一个兔子开心转圈的表情。  
但过了几秒，又紧跟着来了一条。  
“不过最近好像没有什么非要买不可的东西，冰箱里的食材也还有很多，千景先生你也是难得休假，还是不打扰你比较好。”  
大概还是顾虑到他说过讨厌女人这一点，泉有时会刻意与他拉开距离。  
“我没有关系，因为是答谢，监督想去哪里都可以。”  
这一次，她的回复迟了几分钟。  
“最近附近开了一家新的咖喱餐厅，因为是新店所以很难排，千景先生可不可以陪我去那家餐厅排队呢？”  
千景柔和了眉眼，修长的手指在屏幕上快速跃动。  
“既然监督邀请我……”腰间的特殊通讯器忽然细微地震动了三下。  
仿佛瞬间有一只大手把他脸上的表情抹得干干净净，他走到休息区域的角落，倚在打开的窗边，掏出另一只手机迅速输入了一串数字。  
“新任务？……了解。”  
挂断电话后，千景回到座位边，删掉了原本要发给泉的那行信息。  
“抱歉，明天还是要上班，看来只能下次补偿监督了。”  
虽然像她一样配上了一个兔子哭泣的可爱表情，他藏在镜片后的深蓝色眸子中却闪过一道精光。

泉吃力地拎着袋子从商店推门出来。  
原本以为宿舍的食材怎么都够大家吃两天了，出来帮誉买茶叶的时候偶然发现牛奶在促销，想起剧团里那些还在长身体的未成年人，她就一头扎进了牛奶区，等回过神来，购物车已经被牛奶盒装满了。  
香料店也在打折……好想买啊，做绿咖喱的材料好像也不太够了。  
泉低头衡量着自己的负重能力，忽然发现人群中似乎有个熟悉的身影一闪而过。  
“这时候千景先生应该在公司上班才对吧。不过……”  
如果是他自己说需要加班，那倒确实没什么可信度。但正要拨通他的电话时，她的手指顿在了拨号键上方。  
听缀说，关于新的公演剧本，千景帮忙修改了几处不合理的地方，其中包括人在被从背后捅进刀子时，并不会发出惨叫声，而是会从喉咙里发出咯咯的声音这类细节。  
缀：“虽然很感谢他提出建议但还是……”  
泉：“……好令人不安。”  
缀：“……完全不想知道千景先生是怎么知道的。”  
在他忙那份工作的时候还是不要打扰比较好。想了想，她退出了拨号画面，打开LIME，给兔子头像的聊天框发了一条讯息。  
“千景先生，准时下班以后要回家吃饭哦，今晚我打算做符合千景先生口味的咖喱。”配了一个兔子欢呼的表情。  
像预想的那样，这条信息并没有收到回复。  
泉收起手机，路过商店街新开的咖喱餐厅时，她驻足打量明亮的玻璃落地窗，招待生穿着圣诞老人服装，在槲寄生与圣诞装饰装点的室内灵巧地来回穿梭，温暖的咖喱在洁白的米饭上流淌，散发出的热气缓缓地蒸腾，发酵，最终在玻璃上结成晶莹的小水滴，模糊了一室男女食客的言笑晏晏。  
“咖喱是幸福的味道。”她小声地读出店铺海报上的字。  
原本今天晚上可以吃到这家的咖喱……  
她对着海报发愣时，一股力道突然将她拉到街边，在她重重地撞到墙砖前，男人的手掌已经抢先垫在她脑后，随后沉重的身躯强势地压上来。  
“！”  
“别说话。”对方在她耳边低声警告，嗓音出奇地熟悉。  
“……千景先生？”她及时地将差点脱口而出的惊呼转成了一声低语，条件反射推着他的右手掌也觉察到了黑色连帽外套上的一处濡湿。她心里一惊，不敢再动了。  
“附近有人，”千景低声说，“麻烦监督配合我。”  
他迅速甩掉了身上的外套，随手丢进巷子深处。冰冷的唇落下来，舔舐她的唇舌，舌头轻易地撬开她的牙关，开启了一个侵略性十足的深吻。他炙热的呼吸粗重地扫在她的脸侧，吮吸她唇瓣的动作渴求粗暴，像是沙漠跋涉许久的旅人终于觅到一眼甘泉，几乎将她的灵魂都从这具躯壳里攫取出来。  
泉没有遗漏掉了他唇齿间的淡淡铁锈味。  
“监督，抱住我。”他的声音危险而不容置疑。不知是缺氧还是别的原因，她两腿发软，顺着墙壁下滑，千景更加强势地揽住了她的腰，带进自己怀里。他的气息拂进她的耳廓，木质带着苦辛的独特香气宣告着强烈的存在感，她的体温不断在爬升，甚至觉得自己一定已经快要被烤熟了。但她抬起手揽住了他的脊背，他的右手也移到了泉的后颈，指尖穿过她的发丝，将她与自己唇齿的结合得更深入一分。  
冬日的傍晚，行人在熙攘的商店街上采购游逛，极少有人注意到小巷里紧贴的二人和这里骤然升高的温度。  
在神智回归大脑之前，千景忽然离开了她的唇，深蓝色的眼中平静无波地看着她。  
“可以了，”他向泉展露出一个看不出任何情绪的笑，“谢谢，监督。”  
泉这才注意到，他冷色的皮肤似乎比以往要更苍白几分，棱角分明的下颔似乎也沾了血迹。  
“我是没关系啦……”她通红着脸，“千景先生，你好像受伤了？”  
“我没事，”千景摇头，替她捡起散落一地的超市袋子，“这么多东西，还是喊人来一起拎一下比较好。”  
“我拎回去没关系啦，但是千景先生的伤……”  
“我会处理的。”  
他刚转身，听到泉在身后小声喊他。  
“对了，千景先生，你看见LIME了吗？今晚……”  
怪诞陆离的飞机云横亘在霞色已现的天空，紫红色的天光似乎让他苍白的面颊有了几丝血色。千景站定，回头微笑。  
“我很期待监督做的咖喱。”

从另一处“家”回到宿舍已近午夜，客厅早已熄了灯，沙发边的落地灯散发着柔和的光晕，勾勒出泉的侧影。她倚在沙发扶手上，睡得无知无觉，暖色的光线洒在她的侧脸，轮廓分外温柔美好。  
她真是不怕着凉。  
千景站在沙发边静静地看了她一会，俯下身将她拦腰抱起。她穿着毫无女性魅力的两件套睡衣，纯棉的布料隐隐约约勾出身体的曲线。柔软的长发磨蹭着他的颈窝，她身上温暖的甜香忽然让他一身的疲惫都卸了下来。  
“千景先生……？”她被他的动作惊醒了，惊叫了一声，“请不要这样，你受了伤！”  
“那种程度，算不上什么问题。”  
“总而言之，还是请放我下来！”  
泉的脚在空中徒劳地扑腾，就像被捏住后颈肉的小猫，窝在怀里是温温软软的一小团，还会气鼓鼓地抗议。  
他觉得眼前的场景实在很有趣。  
“监督很像等丈夫加班回家的妻子。”  
“是因为和千景先生有咖喱的约定，所以才……请先放我下来！”  
千景把泉放在沙发上，她似乎终于想起了傍晚发生的事，脸腾的一下红了，一时间不知道该将视线放在哪里。  
“今天的事情，还要跟监督道谢。”他忽然郑重其事地开口，倒是好像让她松了一口气。  
“说起来，千景先生昨天说公司需要加班，其实也是骗我的吧？”  
看来是要跟他算账了。  
“抱歉啊，监督，”他的笑让人看不出隐藏的情绪，“毕竟知道的话会有生命危险，原本不应该把监督牵扯进来，但今天的情况有点紧急了。”  
“生命危险，是千景先生的，还是我的呢？如果是千景先生一个人要面对危险，却让我和大家都蒙在鼓里，我会很伤心的。”  
她的回答让千景有些意外，“也就是说，监督并不介意今天傍晚的事了？”  
“在那种情况下，也是没有其他办法……我是无所谓啦，就当作是在做即兴演出……”泉的耳廓又涨成了桃红色。  
“无所谓吗？”千景俯下身，几乎凑到她耳边，嗓音低沉下来，“如果是其他任何一个人，在那种情况下，监督都可以接受了？”  
“毕竟是那样的事况啊……不对，”她反应过来自己被绕进去了，“除了千景先生以外谁都不会遇到那么危险的事情吧！”  
“但我今天之所以那样做了，只是因为遇到的是监督，所以才会想到那种办法。对于我来说，只能是监督一个人，其他人都不可以。”  
他等着看她的反应，泉呆住了，手足无措地慌乱起来，连舌头都开始打结。  
“千千千景先生，请不要又故意捉捉捉弄我了！何况千景先生不是最讨厌女性的吗？”  
“虽然讨厌女性，但我很喜欢监督哦。”  
“这样的说法真是让人心情微妙……”  
“而且，其实今天下午的事情，我早就已经想对监督做过很多遍了，所以不是即兴演出，确切地说应该是预谋已久。”  
“虽然已经是成年人了，但我实际上也很想像真澄一样，幼稚地占有监督。”  
“千景先生，其实我……”  
他维持着那样的微笑，心却缓缓沉了下去。低头看着泉红得几乎要滴血的脸，千景伸出手揉了揉她的头，露出一个欣慰的笑容。  
“果然无论捉弄监督多少次，都会很有趣啊。”  
“真是的，千景先生！”泉一声怒吼，捂着脸推开了他，气冲冲地踢踏着拖鞋走了。但没过几分钟，她又折回来，手上端着一碗蒸腾着热气的米饭和一盘咖喱。  
“我已经尽量为千景先生的口味加重香料配比了，虽然大家吃得很痛苦但我想千景先生一定会喜欢。米饭一直在电饭煲里保温，配冷咖喱会非常好吃。不过千景先生你受了伤，虽然不严重但这段时间还是要少吃一点辛辣的比较好，不然伤口会不太好愈合。还有千景先生，就算工作很危险也一定要保重好自己，不然大家都会很担心……”她一口气絮絮叨叨地说完，瞪着他，生硬地蹦出几个字，“我走了，千景先生，晚安。  
“晚安，监督。”  
“啊，对了，”泉走了几步，忽然停住。  
“嗯？监督还有什么事吗？”  
她的声音忽然细小得如同蚊蚋，“关于那件事情，我想了一下——”  
“什么？”  
“如果不是千景先生，我应该也不可以。”  
她匆匆离开了客厅。冷调的月色穿过庭院树木的投影落在客厅的地板上，冬日的寒风从开合的门外涌入。千景舀起一勺咖喱送入口中，与空气中似有若无的一点铃兰与蜂蜜混合的和煦馨香混杂在一起，仔细咀嚼。  
青年露出了真心实意的笑。  
香料的配比恰到好处。


End file.
